1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter releasing mechanism for direct connected spindle of machine tool, in particular, to a cutter releasing mechanism with a pressured pyramidic block for transmitting a cutter releasing force and cleaning air to the cutter tool equipped at the front end of the main shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tool machine, there are two ways for connecting the spindle shaft to the driving motor, i.e. the belt transmission and the gear transmission. In the former way, a large torque loss is wasted during transmission, while in the latter way, it is difficult to overcome the problem of noise and vibration. Direct coupling of the spindle shafts and the driving motor is advantageous at high speed operation with a low cost. However, there are still some technical problems have to be solved. For example Vibration of the machine and its oil container when the shaft is rotating at high speed; how to form an air passage along the shaft for cleaning the cutter when releasing; how to produce and transmit a cutter releasing force; and how to release the cutter by knocking without influencing the shaft life time etc.
Therefore, an invention devoting to palliating aforesaid disadvantages of current practice in the structure of a machine tool is definitely necessary. In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of a cutter releasing mechanism for direct connected spindle of machine tool of the present invention herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutter releasing mechanism for direct connected spindle of machine tool which can transmit a cutter releasing force and cleaning air to the cutter equipped at the front end of the main shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutter releasing mechanism for direct connected tool machine which can release the cutter by knocking for both vertical and horizontal combination machinery by minimizing the increased length of the main shaft caused by adding the cutter releasing mechanism so as to alleviate vibration of the shaft working at a high speed.
To achieve the above mentioned objects, gist of the present invention is to provide a cutter releasing mechanism comprising a main shaft, a cutter releasing oil container, an oil container base, an oil container lid, an oil container piston, a floating mount cutter base, a fixing nut, a pull rod, a pressured mechanism, and at least one washer for adjusting number of cutters to be equipped.
With this structure, the pressured mechanism associated with the action of air and oil pressure servers to improve the function and effect of the cutter releasing mechanism. During releasing the cutter tool a required actuating force is transmitted to the cutter tool equipped at the front end of the main shaft to perform cutter releasing mission, and clean the cutter with air blow conducted thereto at the moment when the cutter is released.